One Week
by Atsuko-san
Summary: It's been One Week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry. Five days since you laughed at me saying get back together, come back and see me. Three days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you. Yesterday you'd forgiven me but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry. Aomine/Kise/Haizaki


**So, um Hi! This is my first KnB fiction, I have decided to take a break from my KHR fic to write this!~ I adore Aoki, especially if Hazaki is thrown into the mess. Please be nice, for a newbie? (Well a KnB Newbie? ;3) I'm not sure abbout the summary just yet so I did the lyrics of One Week XD**

**Warnings: Haizaki may be a little OCC, Kise too maybe just a little and it's been forever since I wrote something so watch out for the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Sadly)**

* * *

Rejected.

Kise Ryouta has been rejected.

He has been rejected by the person he admires most and loves dearly. He thought Aomine would say a simply 'I love you as a brother, Kise' type of rejection but he was dead wrong. The dark skinned teen called Kise digusting, told him it wasn't right for two men to date, said some other harsh things and then stormed off, leaving a heart broken and teary eyed blonde alone in the empty hall way.

"I...I-'m sorry...so sorry Aominecchi.." He hiccuped, vision becoming more blurred from the tears. Kise just stood rooted to his spot in the hall way, letting the tears slide down his cheeks. He wanted to move and get away but he couldn't; his feet were to heavy and so was his heart.

"...Why...why did this happen?" He mumbled, wiping away the tears only to have more fall.

"Why did what happen?" A voice questioned, causing Kise to turn his head so quick it gave a slight crack. There, at the top of the stairwell stood Haizaki Shogo, the most ruthless bastard in Teiko History. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket and made his way to the blonde.

"Care ta explain why yer crying?" Kise shook his head, causing Haizaki to laugh.

"I'm gonna find out anyway" He teased.

"N-No, you won't!" The blonde squeaked, glaring slightly at him. What Haizaki did next shocked the blonde, the grey haired teen gentle grabbed Kise's face and took his sleeve, dabbing away at the tear streaks on the blondes cheeks.

"Crying is gonna make yer eyes swollen"

Haizaki watched the blonde as he turned his attention to the floor and rubbed his eyes. Haizaki felt annoyed, really annoyed due to the fact Kise looked as if his dog died right in front of him, and he wasn't use to a sad Kise. He was use to seeing the flamboyant, grinning Kise he took a liking too. As the grey haired watched Kise more, he narrowed his eyes he knew that look to well; the look of rejection.

"So...models can get rejected too?" Haizaki heard Kise catch his breath slightly "Am I right?" A nod came from the blonde.

'Time to play tha guessing game' Haizaki mentally chuckled to himself.

"Was it that Miho chick from Class C?" Kise shook his head.

"How about that titatanic Saya from Class B?" Another shake of his head.

"Is it a dude?" This question made Kise blush slightly and nod.

"So it's a dude? Damn, whoever it was ya must have been really fond, cuz normally ya wouldn't cry over a stupid rejection" He sighed, rubbing the back of his next. He stopped his action when he heard Kise sniffling and tears running down his cheek, once again.

_Oh shit! Way to go Shogo..._ He mentally face palmed.

"Yo Ryouta, I didn' mean ta say it was stupid, ya know? I'm just curious to who it is" He explained

"B-But you are right Shogo-kun!" Kise wailed, causing the teen to jump "I-It was stupid o-of me too tell him I liked him and now...and now he hates me!" He hiccuped.

"Whoa, whoa Ryouta. Ya need to clam and quiet down. Someone is going to hear yer wailing!"

"B-But..." Kise sniffled, looking at Haizaki with teary golden eyes. The grey haired teen heaved a sigh and put an arm around the blondes shoulders. "Let's go somewhere quiet, kay?" Kise nodded and sniffled again.

Haizaki led the blonde to the nurses room and made him sit on the bed and wait while he went to retreive some drinks from the vending machine in the cafertia. As soon as the nurses door shut behind Haizaki, the blonde flopped back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

_That's fucking disgusting!_

Aomine's words rang through the blondes ears over and over again.

_I wouldn't date you even if you were the last person on Earth, Kise_

"S-So mean...Aominecchi" Kise mumbled, unaware the door sliding open but what caught his attention was the sound of bottles hitting the floor. Kise sat up so fast, he nearly fell off the bed. He stared at Haizaki who looked, well Kise didn't really know what expression the grey haired teen was wearing.

"H-Hi..." Kise said shyly, fiddling with his hands.

"Daiki? You confessed to Daiki?" The blonde slowly and hesitantely nodded as Haizaki flopped next to him, giving him his drink.

"Thanks" Kise said, twisting off the cap and taking a small sip before screwing the cap back on and placed it to his warm face.

"I knew ya liked Daiki but I never knew in _THAT_ kind of way"

"Y-You don't find me disgusting do you?" Kise asked timidly.

"Are ya fuckin' stupid? I must be digusting too then" Haizaki exclaimed, causing Kise to give him a questioning look.

"I have someone I like and he's a male too" Haizaki explained.

"No way! Who is he? Do I know him?! Is he cute?!" Kise beamed "...It's not Kurokocchi, is it?" He asked. Haizaki barked out a laugh.

"Nah, he isn't my type. The type I like is flamboyant, cheerful, carefree, out going and has a killer smiler" Haizaki grinned. Kise blinked, there wasn't that many boy in the school who fit that descrpition.

"He's kind of a moron, but a cute one" Haizaki grinned but Kise still gave him a blank stare. The grey haired teen sighed, grabbing the back of Kise's neck and pulled him foward so their foreheads would touch.

"I like you Ryouta"

* * *

**Hee...Anyway, I'm just going to point this out I like using blonde instead of blond and grey instead of gray. Looks more appealing (well too me it is). Well, I hoped you guys liked it, if not I'll just be a loner in the Tamaki Corner. But if you guys like it yay for both of us! I hope to get at least 5 reviews on this? Please? (^^)**


End file.
